


Colours

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, artist!niall, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall could never get the exact colour of Harry's green eyes, he could never get the exact spiral of his curly brown hair, he could never get the exact same skin tone of Harry's but that was the beauty of it.<br/>The beauty of waking up beside the colours you once tried to find but never succeeded.</p><p>Or the one where Niall is an artist and he can't find the correct colours to paint Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> so this took my quite sometime to finish! honestly i don't know what this is but i still hope you all enjoy!  
> And i know this isn't perfect but i am quite proud of this so yeah...  
> P.S. this was written whilst listening to 5 Seconds to Summer  
> enjoy xx.

His skin was tinted with paint and pen markings, his face full of red and yellow paint just used.

all sounds in the small flat had dispersed, niall’s eyes never left the canvas in front of him.

the pale white of his face no longer seen. his body was frigid with concentration, his fingers curled around the paint brush in hand.

with one more swift brush of the paint the canvas no longer showed the white that it started with, a sense of pride ran through niall as he surveyed his work.

before him was no longer a blank canvas but the face of an angel, the face of the beauty that haunted him in his dreams, that in one glance all niall wanted to do was paint it.

he wanted to fill his flat with paintings and drawings of green eyes, pink lips, chocolate curls, tanned skin, long legs, tattoo filled arms and body.

niall wanted to be able to capture the strangers beauty with paints and charcoal.

he would watch in silence as the stranger once again flicked a loose curl away before going back to lifting up weights.

niall would look away before looking down at the small sketch book he always carried with him.

 he was always amazed of the curls the stranger filled on his pages. 

with a blink of an eye niall looked back at the canvas, his gaze flickered to the white room. 

paint was splattered all around no longer being able to call the room clean.

blue, green, yellow, red, brown, white, black, so on and so on colours flickered across the canvas again.

for a moment niall brushed his hair out of face before going back to painting.

he could never get the exact shade of skin tone that the stranger held, he could never get the exact shade of green that glistened in the light like the strangers emerald eyes.

niall could never get the curls to look exactly like the soft tufts they were on the strangers scalp.

_

_

_

‘you’ve got real talent, kid.” niall looked up from the ground and caught sight of an older looking lad.

brown hair was set on his head, almost black. he held a cigarette in between his fingers.

‘thank you.’ was all the blond said before going back to working with the small pieces of chalk.

he coloured the ground with small hands. ‘watch’a drawing?’ he looked back at the stranger and shrugged.

‘i don’t know.’ the stranger lifted his eyebrows before flicking his cigarette to the ground and crouching beside niall.

he took out the white piece  of chalk niall held in his hands before turning it in between his fingers.

his tanned skin was now marked with white chalk. with experience he started colouring in the lines niall had neglected to notice.

niall watched as the stranger filled in the drawing he once that of giving up.

within minutes niall could no longer see the cement coloured pavement, instead in it’s place was a muse.

the soft colours of spring was now drawn into the October ground.

‘there, it’s finished.’ the stranger said before dropping the chalk and getting up.

‘the names zayn.’ the stranger-  _zayn_ \- said before lighting up another cigarette and walking away from the blond boy.

_

_

_

niall was yet again obsessed with finding the right colours for the green of the strangers eyes.

he pulled his jumper closer to him as the wind blew in his direction. 

‘you alright there mate?’ niall looked up once again and noticed the person who had addressed him.

the guy held age in his blue eyes, in his hands was a small paper cup of what seemed like tea. smoke drifted out of the cup.

niall just nodded his head before looking back down at the arrays of colours.

he picked up a dark red, almost like the blood running through his veins.

‘how can you tell the difference between all these colours?’ niall looked up again and shrugged, the blue eyed stranger sat down next to  niall on the bench.

he bent over to look at the sketch book, yet again the blond had drawn the same beauty he saw.

‘hey you’re good!’ the stranger said and smiled at the blond.

‘thank you.’ niall said before outlining the curls with brown.

the stranger sat quietly watching as niall coloured in the drawing, with his fingers he smudged the oil pastels a little. making the picture a little more real.

‘my names louis.’ the stranger-  _louis_  -said before extending his hand for niall to shake.

niall with a firm grip did as he was supposed to, ‘niall’ the blond said before looking back at his drawing.

‘you’re lucky, i have no art skills whatsoever! i can barely draw a stick figure with out screwing it up!’ louis said the blond chuckled before cracking a small grin.

‘pass me the green.’ niall said to louis, in an instant the small brunet went into the oil pastels looking for a colour green that might be the one the small blond was looking for.

‘dark green or light green?’ louis asked niall looked up before pointing to an almost done darkish green.

the green resembled a gem, louis picked it up before passing it to niall.

‘who are you drawing?’

‘someone.’

‘your brother?’

‘no.’

‘friend?’

‘no’

‘boyfriend?’

‘nope.’ niall said with a chuckle before dropping the green back into the box and taking out the white.

‘who then?’ louis asked looking crossed.

‘a stranger.’

_

_

_

the hot sun warmed up the small flat niall lived in, sweat rolled down niall’s bare back.

with a puff his blond hair moved from his face.

‘you know niall you should take a break from that.’ liam said taking a swig from the beer bottle in his hand.

niall shook his head, ‘i can’t’ 

liam sighed and went to sit on the floor next to the blond.

niall hadn’t gotten to buying a sofa, or a telle, or a bed, or anything. liam watched as his friend with rough hands drew with  the black charcoal.

it amazed liam so much that such a small lad like niall could hold so much talent in one finger.

‘why is it that you draw that guy all the time?’ liam asked knowing that if he didn’t talk niall would become nonexistent to the real world and would fall into a deep concentration.

‘i dunno know.’ the blond said slightly looking at liam out of the corner of his eye.

‘do you have fancy him?’

‘no’

liam was sat quiet and held in a grin, his friend was in love.

niall groaned in frustration before dropping the charcoal and sighed, ‘i screwed up!’ he muttered and wiped his face with his shirt that lay next to him.

‘how ‘bout i get you away from all this drawing and painting?’

niall shook his head and got up.

‘lets go,’

_

_

_

‘can i ask you something?’ 

‘yes’ 

‘why do i always see you looking at me?’ niall was surprised about the question, he looked up from the white canvas outlined with a pencil.

the wind blew a little as niall caught sight of the same face that haunted his dreams.

niall’s breath was caught at his throat, the stranger waited a little bit before looking at the canvas.

‘you draw.’

‘yes.’ niall said as he finally got his voice back.

‘you draw me?’ niall looked back at the canvas and held back a blush, on the canvas was the outline of the stranger.

‘yes.’ niall admitted and with caution watched the curly haired boy smile.

‘why? i’m not even good looking!’

‘what are you saying? do you even look at yourself? you’re beautiful! your eyes are a piercing green, like a gem being reflected off of the sun! your skin is such a light colour that is more brighter than any star, your curls are like soft spirals of chocolate that bounce at your every step!’ niall bit his lip before he carried off into a million reasons why the stranger was beautiful.

the curly haired boy blushed at niall’s words and looked away, ‘th-thanks,’ he said

“‘m names harry.’ niall smiled finally being able to put a name to the beautiful person before him.

with a single nod niall said, ‘my names niall’

‘c-can i see your drawings?’

‘most of them are you so i’m warning you now you'll be seeing your face a lot.’

_

_

_

“you’re so weird niall.’

‘shut up i’m painting.’ niall said as he painted over harry’s torso, the brush tickled the curly haired boy.

niall was sat on top of harry brush in hand and eyes stuck on harry making him wiggle with awkwardness.

‘stop moving haz!’ harry did as he was told and closed his eyes.

he didn’t know why he had agreed to this, letting niall paint  _him-_ on  _him_.

niall had suggested this a few hours earlier and harry couldn’t help but agree as he could never say no to the small blond.

he was a sucker for niall’s puppy eyes. 

niall leaned down making harry shiver as he felt niall’s warm breath on his bare skin.

instead of feeling the brush he felt the familiar feel of niall’s plump pink lips on him.

he kissed harry’s naked torso before trailing up to his neck leaving little bite marks and kisses on the skin.

‘thought you were going to paint me.’

‘i am.’ niall said before meeting harry’s gaze the brunet lifted his green eyes and awaited niall’s parted lips.

niall let go of the bush and pulled himself closer to the younger boy.

niall could never get the exact colour of harry’s body, nor his green eyes, nor his brown tufts of curly hair, nor his pearly white, but niall didn’t care.

as long as he awoke to those same eyes, to those same biceps, to that same torso.

as long as he awoke with the warmth of harry right next to him.

as long as he awoke with harry’s long arms wrapped around his body he was content.

because no colour, no painting, no drawing could compare to the love that radiated off of niall’s body as he made love to harry late at night.


End file.
